The Hamiltons
by weirdtheaterchild
Summary: Can't they just have a normal college experience! Apparently not. The world just won't allow it. The Hamilton twins are doomed to have drama filled college experiences. Lams, Hamliza, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what will really happen in this story yet so I only have ideas so for now I'm gonna rate this "T" for now.**

The only difference that could be seen between the two was the hair length. Though they were different genders Alexander and Alexis looked virtually identical.

"Meet up when we are done unpacking," yelled Alexander, dubbed Alex by Alexis.

"Kk," yelled Alexis.

The two seperated, running in opposite directions, each searching for their dorms.

Alexis pov:

Sprinting, Alexis hurriedly looked at each door, looking to see if it was hers.

When she finally found hers she attempted to stop but failed and ended up smashing into the spiky wall.

"Ow," Alexis said, rubbing her face. She stood up and brushed off the butt of her jeans, which she had fallen on.

The other kids in the hallway looked curiously at her but Alexis payed them no mind. She was used to be looked at.

She walked back to her dorm door and examined it. It was a pale green color with a silver label that read "D3B".

While looking at the door Alexis reached for her keycard that open the door. That's when she remembered that she never actually got a keycard.

Praying to god that her roommates would be there, Alexis knocked on the door. After several minutes of silence she decided that no one was there.

"Oh well," thought Alexis.

Trying to make the best of an unfortunate situation, she plopped down next to the door. "I guess we'll just have to get to know each other than door. I'm sure we'll become the besets of friends," she said and then chuckled.

Alexis took out her computer and began to type. She paused thinking.

"Huh," thought Alexis. "The beginning of a four year adventure. Hopefully there will be no drama."

Boy was she wrong.

Alexander pov:

Racing down the hallway while carrying several bags and a very expensive laptop was no easy task for Alex.

To add to his troubles, Alex also had to look at each door to see if it was his.

After what seemed like an endless maize of corridors and hallways, he finally found his dorm.

"Thank goodness," he thought, desperate to put down his heavy bags and get settled in.

While he dug through his backpack, looking for his keycard, Alex examined the door. It was covered in stickers, so much so that he could barely see what color the door was originally.

His dorm number thingy was B5I.

Alex finally found his keycard, which was conveniently placed at the bottom of his backpack under all of his heavy law books.

Preparing to see his room for the first time, Alex slowly swiped his keycard. The door opened and to his relief no one was there.

"Praise the lord," he said.

Dragging all of his stuff inside Alex examined the dorm. It wasn't any different from the one he and Alexis had seen on the tour.

He turned around to close the door and that's when the glitter hit.

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so comments, suggestions, and critiques are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and I promise I'll update soon! Are you ready to meet some new characters? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis pov:**

Several hours later…

Alexis was still typing away on her computer when she saw three figures walking down the hallway. She glanced up and examined them one by one. The one on the left was clearly the youngest. Alexis could tell because of the youth and child-like wonder still left in them. She was wearing a yellow shirt and jeans and had medium-length, ridiculously curly, brown hair. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate.

Moving on Alexis examined the girl on the right. She looked fairly similar to the girl on the left except for a couple things. For one thing her eyes were cold and commanding. Also instead of a bright smile this one's face held a grimace. She wore a red blouse with a grey skirt.

Alexis didn't have much time to examine the one in the middle but she could immediately tell that she was the prettiest of the three. Other than that all Alexis could see was she wore a blue dress. Just at that moment they stopped right in from of her.

"Why are lounging right in front of our door?" said the girl on the right. Her tone was strict and commanding.

The girl on the left added,"Yeah, are you like a creepy stalker? OR are you a hitman?!"

The middle girl said,"Peggy! She is obviously not a hitman! Enough of your crazy delusions!"

Peggy blushed and muttered, "Sorry, Liza."

Then the middle girl turned to the commanding one and said, " And you! Maybe consider being a little kinder to strangers. Use a nicer tone!"

The right one looked away.

" Now for you," the middle one said, "Are you our roommate?"

Alexis replied,"If you're the Schylers then yes."

The girl replied,"That would be us." She smiled then said,"I'm Eliza, that's Peggy, and that's Angelica. What's your name?"

"Alexis. Alexis Hamilton."

Eliza replied,"Well it's nice to meet you Alexis Hamilton."

"Likewise."

Peggy then asked,"Why were you waiting outside the door?"

Alexis replied,"I never got a keycard so I couldn't get in. I decided to wait."

Angelica replied,"You know you could've gone to the front desk and asked for one. You just need to show you ID and verification you go here."

Alexis blushed. "Oh." She said.

Eliza said, "No worries! We're here now!" She smiled again.

For some reason this just made Alexis blush harder. In her mind she was cursing herself for blushing and was trying to think of something to say. She managed to stutter,"Yeah."

Eliza swiped her keycard and the door opened. The three girls walked into the dorm while Alexis packed up her computer. She came in last, stumbling and trying not to drop everything.

Eliza spotted her and rushed over. She took Alexis's computer and duffel bag.

Alexis stammered,"Tthank yyou."

Eliza replied,"No problem."

During this transaction Alexis managed to get a closer look at Eliza. She had long, black, sleek hair which shimmered whenever she moved it. Her skin was pale and she had bright blue eyes that seemed to smile even when Eliza wasn't physically smiling.

**Alexander pov:**

_He turned around to close the door and that's when the glitter hit._

It was like being pelted by shiny dirt. Alex quickly wiped his face and looked at his attackers. There were three of them. They weren't particularly scary except for the giant one who looked as though he could snap Alex in half.

"Shoot, man!" Said a boy with a French accent.

"What the heck!" Yelled Alex. He had glitter everywhere including his mouth and was not pleased.

"OMG! We're so sorry!" This was said by the boy in the middle. Through his tone you could tell he actually meant it.

Alex glared at them.

The giant boy tried to explain the glitter attack. "Ok. We saw the door open and assumed there was like a thief or villain in there so Lafayette his me one of his glitter bombs and says like attack him with this! So we did! We didn't realize you would be our roommate. Wait you are our roommate right?"

Alex was not impressed with this explanation and while glaring confirmed that yes he was in fact their new roommate.

The French one said," Is there anything we can do to make you not hate us? Like go get you a coffee or something?"

Alex continued glaring at them.

"Please! We're going to live with each other for more than a year at least and that would be so much more pleasant if you didn't hate us." This was said by the middle boy.

Alex sighed and replied,"Look I'm not going to make you go do or get me things like a slave."

This made the middle boy wince.

Alex wondered why but continued on,"I would just like an apology."

That can be arranged said the giant one.

They also apologized and introduced themselves. The giant was Hercules, the middle one who had winced was John and the French one was Lafayette.

Alex introduced himself,"My name is Alexander. Alexander Hamilton."

John smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Alexander."

"Alex," said Alex.

"Nice to meet you Alex," replied John.

Alex blushed lightly. "Nice to meet you John. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go take a shower."

During this transaction the other two boys just smiled at each other.

Alex picked up his stuff and put it in the empty bedroom but as he walked away he heard Lafayette say,"Do you want John to come in with you?"

He blushed a deep scarlet and heard Lafayette grunt alerting Alex that John had punched him.

**If your reading this thanks for sticking with it! Sorry this chapter is so long! The next chapter will basically retelling the events that occurred but from the new characters perspective! Get ready for Hamliza, Lams, and drama! So excited! Also reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you my faithful readers! I promise to post soon soon soon! Bye for now! See you next chapter! Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! If you notice any please report them to me and I'll make sure to fix them! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger(I think) Mention of toxic relationship**

**Peggy pov: **

Peggy liked Alexis. She could tell immediately that she was very kind and she was sure that after getting to know Peggy and her sisters that Alexis would loosen up and become less shy. From what Peggy saw of Eliza's and Alexis's interactions she could deduce that Eliza liked her in more than a friend way. Peggy knew that they would make an amazing couple and if it didn't naturally happen then Peggy would play matchmaker. Peggy was already coming up with plans.

"Hehehe" Peggy thought evilly.

**Angelica pov:**

Angelica didn't like Alexis. She thought she was stupid for not going to the main desk and that the shy act was just a way to seduce her sister. Yeah. Angelica could see the way Eliza looked at Alexis. And vice versa. She had only seen it once before with…she couldn't bear to even think it. That relationship had been so toxic and it almost broke Eliza to the point of no repair. Angelica had always protected her younger siblings and she wasn't about to go let her sister make one of the worst mistakes of her life. Again.

Angelica could also see that Alexis was hiding something. She knew from experience that secrets can hurt and kill. She would do anything to keep Eliza and Alexis apart. Anything.

**Eliza pov:**

"Oh my lord," thought Eliza. Alexis was so cute. She knew from first look that this girl was her soulmate. Eliza knew she had thought this before but this was different. This felt different. "More like love," she thought. Eliza could see that Alexis was hiding something and secrets could cut just as much as a knife but Eliza didn't care. She was helpless. Alexis was one of the cutest people she had ever seen. And when she blushed it made Eliza just what to scoop her up and squeeze her. Sure Alexis was really shy and reserved but Eliza hoped that she would become more open once she got to know her and her sisters. She knew Angelica wouldn't approve especially after last time but she didn't care. She would fight for her tooth and nail.

**Lafayette and Hercules pov: **

John and Alex would be perfect for each other! Sure the relationship was off to a somewhat rocky start due to the glitter bomb and Alex's slave comment but still! Both Lafayette and Hercules agreed that they would do everything in their power to get them together. They both squealed. They knew that this would be fun.

**John:**

John thought Alex looked like an interesting and complicated person. He could see he had his secrets but who didn't. John also knew that his comment earlier was benign and Alex didn't mean to bring up old, hurtful memories. John also thought Alex was cute. Ha. What would Lafayette and Hercules say. Actually John knew. Probably something around the lines of "Oh John that's amazing you guys would be perfect for each other." John chuckled.

**Thanks for reading! If anyone has any suggestions or requests for future dramatic events they are greatly appreciated! I promise to update soon! Also thank you to everyone who's fanfics inspired me to write my own! Have a wonderful day or a fantastic night depending where you are! Thank you again for reading!** **One more thing if anyone has tips on John and Alex's relationship that would be fantastic! I'm more used to writing about girls so… Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator pov:**

Both Hamilton siblings got settled into their dorms. Neither had very many possessions so it took both less than 10 minutes to unpack.

Alexis opened her computer and messaged Alex, "Did you want to meet up?"

Alex replied, "Yes, we definitely need to talk. Where and when?"

Alexis answered, "Me too. How about that little coffee and bookstore we saw in the way in. Does 5:30 work?"

Alex messaged, "Can't wait. See you soon."

Alexis smiled and shut her computer. She looked in her closet and decided to change. She changed out of her bland, grey turtleneck into a bright, red one. She put on a scarf and mittens grabbed her satchel and closed the door to her room. Eliza was sitting on the couch and waved too Alexis. She waved back.

Meanwhile Alex was drying his hair and saw glitter sprinkle down. He shook his head, annoyed. He put on a jacket grabbed his pack and walked out his room.

His roommates were all piled on the couch, watching Harry Potter. They turned around and waved good-bye to him.

Both Alexis and Alex hurried to the bookstore. They both needed to talk desperately.

When Alex arrived at the bookstore he saw his sister engrossed in a book. He walked up behind her and whispered "Boo!"

She jumped and said, "Oh my god Alexander stop doing it that!"

Alex knew she wasn't actually mad due to the fact that she was smiling. "Watcha reading?" He asked.

"Nothing special. Carrie."

"Spooky." He replied. She playfully shoved him.

"So you want to order coffee?" Alex asked.

"Yes! I barely resisted getting some before you arrived." She answered.

They walked over to the cashier and ordered. Both ordered black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin to share.

They got their orders and sat back down. "So do you want to tell me about your day or should I go first?" Alexis asked.

Her brother replied,"It doesn't matter." His sister said,"You can go first."

He told her all about the glitter incident which made her laugh hysterically. He glared at her. He then proceeded to tell her about his roommates. "They're all really weird."

"Anyone you really like?" She smirked while saying this.

He blushed and muttered something. She said," What was that Alexie dear?"

"No." He said. "No to what?" She questioned. "Your question and the nickname," and after hearing this she put on her most pathetic face and pouted. He rolled his eyes but told her "John."

"Who's John?" She asked. "I'm not telling you more until you spill your beans." Alex said.

She sighed and told him all about being locked out and about the Schuylers.

Alex smirked at her. "What?" She said. "I think my little Lexi has a crush!" Alex said.

Alexis stuttered,"Nno! I ddon't! And don't call me Lexi."

Alex ignored her comment and said,"Lexi it took you TEN minutes to describe Eliza. You got this dreamy look on your face and literally turned into a cherry."

Alexis blushed and looked away.

They continued talking until the cafe closed. They said goodbye and parted ways.

On the way home Alexis thought about what Alex had said. Alex thought about what Alexis had said.

**Sorry guys this chapters kinda boring due to it being a filler. I promise that it will have more drama soon! So excited! Any reviews are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis pov:**

She had been typing for hours and after her head began to ache and eyelids began to droop she looked up.

Alexis lifted up her wrist and peered at her watch. "6:07" it read.

"Dang." Alexis thought. She knew it was too late to go to sleep so she decided to go make coffee and then go to the library to at least try to be productive.

Alexis looked in her closet and changed into a light blue turtle neck and black jeans.

She slowly opened her door, cursing in her mind when it creaked.

"Stupid creaking doors." She thought.

Alexis walked into the kitchen and stated the coffee maker.

While waiting for the coffee she went to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror.

"Ugh," she whispered,"I look like crap."

She tried to make herself somewhat decent when she heard the coffee maker beeping.

She dried her hands on her pants and grabbed a cup. Alexis grabbed the pot and walked over to her cup. That's when she tripped.

**Eliza pov:**

She woke up to a smashing sound. She walked up to her door, rubbing her eyes when she heard Alexis say,"Shoot."

Eliza's eyes widened and grabbed her robe and hurried to the kitchen. Alexis's eyes widened when she saw Eliza.

Eliza quickly scanned the situation. It seemed like Alexis had dropped the coffee pot… that's when she saw Alexis's face.

Eliza quickly kneeled down and said,"What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She put her hand on Alexis's arm.

Alexis flinched and said,"U-uh. I-i d-dropped t-the p-pot." She gestured over to the broken glass. She then said,"I-i'm s-sorry." She looked down.

Eliza said,"It was a mistake. Everyone makes them. Can I help you clean up?" She smiled.

Alexis wiped her hand across her eyes and peeped,"Really?"

Eliza took her hand off Alexis's arm and replied,"Of course!" She smiled. After standing up she offered Alexis her hand.

Alexis paused and shyly took Eliza's hand.

While pulling Alexis up, Eliza thought,"Oh my goodness! She so cute!"

While cleaning up the mess Eliza contemplated about why Alexis had flinched at her touch. Her mind began to wander. That's when she noticed the kitchen was clean.

Alexis thanked her for the help and went to change.

Eliza heard a thump and looked down the hallway. That's when she saw Alexis limp and unconscious.

Eliza rushed to her.

Meanwhile…

**Alex pov:**

He had stayed up to 2 am when he received a message from his sister.

"Go 2 SLEEP!" She had messaged.

"Says you" replied Alex.

Alex resumed his work when a huge yawn came on. Alex decided to stop fighting the urge to sleep and fell back on his bed.

When he awoke he saw light streaming through his window. He checked the time and groaned.

"9:10" the clock read. "Ugh" groaned Alex.

He changed into clean clothes and made his way into the main dorm room. There he found John, Hercules, and Lafayette.

"Hello sleepyhead! Sleep well?" Said Lafayette.

Alex replied with a nod of his head. He yawned.

"Clearly not well enough." Said Hercules.

"I heard him typing at like 2 am." This was said by Lafayette.

"Seriously dude? You need to sleep." Said John.

Alex looked at him grumpily.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." John replied.

"Great." Said Alex. He walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee into his thermos.

Alex grabbed his bag and his thermos. He was nearly out the door when John asked,"Where are you going? Like in case you're kidnapped and the police need a lead."

Alex rolled his eyes but replied,"I'm going to check on my sister because I am sure she's up and then probably the library."

John nodded. He almost looked relieved. Alex left, closing the door gently.

**John pov:**

"Praise the lord," thought John,"He wasn't going on a date."

After hearing the door close Lafayette and Hercules pounced on him.

"That was so cute!" They both said!

"But dude," Herc said to him,"I think we need to work on your phrasing."

John looked questionably at him.

"In case you're kidnapped and the police need a lead?" Lafayette said.

John blushed and looked away.

"You do like him!" Yelled Lafayette and Herc.

**Hi everyone! This chapter isn't the most exciting chapter but thank you for sticking with it! As always any reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Also if anyone has any requests for certain drama like shootings, fights, bullying I will be sure to include those! Also in the next few chapters we will meet some new characters. I'll give a preview of some characters will meet— A.B., G.W., T.J., M.R.— Also except some Hamliza drama soon- Okay! I'm gonna get to it! Updates soon! Thank you my faithful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex pov: **

Alex walked to Alexis's dorm, sipping on his coffee while he walked. It wasn't the best coffee every but better than nothing. He finally reached her dorm and knocked on the door.

Several seconds later a worried looking, curly haired girl answered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He answered,"Alex. Alexis's twin brother."

Someone from inside yelled,"Who is it?" This voice belonged to a female. It was strict sounding.

The girl at the door replied,"He claims to be Alexis's brother." Silence followed her reply.

He then asked,"May I come in? Or talk to my sister?"

She looked behind her, nervously, and yelled "Can I let him in?" There was a long pause and Alex assumed someone nodded because she opened the door.

That's when he saw his sister. She was unconscious and there were two girls beside her. One held Alexis's head in her lap and the other had a medical bag and seemed to be searching his sister for injuries.

He rushed over and kneeled down beside her.

He turned to the girl whole was holding Alexis and asked what had happened to his twin.

She told him the whole story.

"She dropped the coffee pot and I helped her and then she went to clean up and then…" the girl rubbed her eyes. She continued,"Then she collapsed and Angelica and Peggy rushed out and Angelica grabbed her nursing kit and searched her for injuries."

"Did she find anything?" Alex asked.

"You can just ask me—I'm right here." Said Angelica. She continued,"From what I can see she doesn't have a concussion. She is a very small person so that could have contributed to the fainting but I have other theories such as a severe drop in blood pressure or a panic attack. Has this ever happened before?"

Alex replied,"Yeah but that was for…different reasons."

Angelica raised her eyebrows but didn't press for anymore information.

Alex said,"What comes next?"

That's when Alexis woke up.

**Alexis pov:**

Alexis had fainted before but she had never woken up in the lap of a beautiful girl.

The bright light was disorienting and when she tried to stand up her knees buckled. Alex caught her and gently lowered her back to the ground.

Alexis croaked,"What happened?"

It was Eliza that spoke first. "You fainted after cleaning up the coffee. Angelica was just checking for obvious injuries. We were about to call 911. Thank god that you woke up!" Alexis looked at Angelica and thanked her. "Thank you Angelica." Angelica didn't acknowledge her thanks.

That's when Alexis noticed that Eliza's eyes were tinged red which indicated that she was crying. Alexis wondered why.

Her brother asked Angelica,"What comes next?"

"Well she's sleep deprived and needs to eat. I suggest taking her to bed—" Peggy snickered and said,"Maybe Eliza should do it." Both Eliza and Alexis blushed a deep scarlet at this and Angelica glared at her. She continued,"As I was saying you should take her to bed and she should rest."

With that Alex scooped up Alexis and carried her to her bed.

**Hi everyone! In the next chapter classes will begin and relationships will develop. Prepare for Lams, Hamliza, and etc. Also we will meet some new characters such as Burr, Jefferson, and Washington! Yay! Stick with it! I'll publish more tomorrow! **


	7. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated for a while or added anything new to my stories but I've been working on several different projects in the past few weeks.**

**So the point of this note-I'm not going to be continuing this fanfic anymore. I don't really like how I wrote it and I'm deciding to move onto other projects. I will be making a reboot of this story eventually and if anyone would like to take up this story in my stead PM me. ****I would be happy for someone else to continue my project! **

**Thanks for reading and keep it chill y'all! Bye!**

**Also make sure to check out my other projects and have a good day/night!**

**Also one more thing if you haven't heard of Heathers or listened to it you definitely should!**

**Your obedient ****servant,**

**L.B.**


End file.
